Redención
by Negative Floyd
Summary: Treinta y tres almas perdidas, asesinos veteranos, buscan un nuevo comienzo. Deberán matarse entre si hasta que solo quede uno en pie, el cuál será recordado como el mejor, y a cambio recibirá una nueva vida, una vida de paz y honor.


**Redención.**

Prólogo.

Mr. Preacher caminaba por el pasillo oscuro pero lleno de eco, cada paso sonaba seco y claro y resonaba hasta lo más profundo de esa oscuridad, que parecía no tener fin. Había caminado durante ocho horas y empezaba a cuestionar su cordura. El único sonido que había escuchado durante todo ese tiempo era el ritmo como reloj suizo de sus pisadas, el latir de su corazón, y el pulso cada vez más intenso en su cabeza.

La herida en la pantorrilla de su pierna ya no emanaba sangre, pero había perdido una cantidad considerable y se sentía mareado, tuvo que detenerse un par de veces, durante las cuales el único sonido había sido el de su respiración.

Todo sea por empezar de nuevo, pensaba para sí mismo.

El juego había empezado hacía tres días, según habían sido informados en total eran treinta y tres participantes, pero sospechaba que eran más. Mr. Preacher se había encargado ya de cuatro de ellos, tipos duros, pero él era el más duro de todos. El último había sido un total psicópata con solo un resquicio de la cordura que alguna vez existió en un hombre, ahora más un animal. Era muy hábil con un cuchillo en cada mano, pero nada le ganaba a una gran espada, letal y ligera, cuando asestó el golpe de gracia la cabeza del monstruo se despidió limpiamente del torso, unas cuantas gotas de sangre mancharon los extremos en forma de cruz del mango, color cromo brillante, como lo era toda la espada.

Había cierto honor dentro de toda la locura, las reglas establecían que nadie tenía permitido usar armas de fuego, y dentro de el inmenso complejo habían sido colocadas todo tipo de armas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y en lugares muy bien camuflados estaban escondidos siete poderosos arcos, algún afortunado infeliz había encontrado uno y casi logró matarlo cuando él se detuvo a tomar agua en un río. Sintió el beso del acero rasgar su mejilla derecha y el zumbido de la madera, en el momento lo primero que pensó fue cómo mierda no había logrado escuchar la flecha venir, Preacher era un veterano experimentado en matanzas, y en cacería humana. Estaba entrado en años, y las canas ya estaban muy entradas en su cabello, pero pese a ello sus sentidos permanecían agudos, su reputación le precedía.

Estando en el fondo del río logró pasar desapercibido, logró contener la respiración una considerable cantidad de tiempo y eventualmente aquella persona quienquiera que fuese, se fue.

Preacher se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, extendió la gran espada sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos. El olor a sangre aún impregnaba la hoja. Pasaron minutos que se sintieron horas. Lo que en un principio pareció ser un escape terminó siendo una travesía espiritual tortuosa, una prueba, pensó para sí mismo, había pasado años tratando de huir de su pasado y no pensar en los pecados cometidos, cuando se vive una vida de sangre, poder y respeto, no hay cabida para la culpa, conocía de sobra a personajes que terminaron quitándose la vida al no soportar más las miradas de horror que llevaban en su mente.

La vida de poder deja todos los excesos imaginables al alcance de la mano, pero, inevitablemente, a medida que la edad avanza el individuo toma consciencia de los actos cometidos, porque ninguna cantidad de drogas, sexo, comida, sangre, o dinero, es suficiente para llenar ese hueco que llevan los hombres que desafortunadamente cayeron en esa vida.

Sabía que probablemente le pasaría lo mismo, pero jamás se había visto tomando su propia vida. Preacher sabía que hay caminos de los cuales simplemente no es posible regresar, así que había resuelto una cosa: Él iba a encontrar la muerte a manos de alguien mejor. Alguien digno de llamar maestro.

Solamente así encontraría la redención que sabía no podía alcanzar de otra manera, cuando un hombre siente el dulce abrazo de la muerte tomarlo, solo le queda tomarlo con coraje.

A las treinta y tres almas rotas que habían entrado al complejo les habían prometido lo mismo, un nuevo comienzo. Muchos habían reído incrédulos, sabiendo que había pocos lugares a donde ir sin ser reconocidos, no solo por reputación, algunos tenían cicatrices grotescas en el rostro y causaban tal inquietud que cualquiera se alejaría de ellos justificablemente.

Preacher sabía que era el final, no importaba si ganaba o perdía el juego, el saldría ganando de cualquier manera. Si moría a manos de un asesino superior lo haría satisfecho, habían pasado tantos años desde que había enfrentado un rival honorable y digno. Y si ganaba, estaba muy interesado en ver en que consistía el nuevo comienzo prometido, le intrigaba saber si de verdad había una manera de estar en paz cargando con toda esa sangre en la consciencia.

Algo captó su atención, pisadas muy suaves en la lejanía, venían a gran velocidad, pero difícilmente producían ruido. Quien venía detrás de él finalmente le había alcanzado, se puso de pie y empuñó listo a su compañero de cientos de batallas. El túnel era completamente obscuro, pero era amplio, ideal para la pelea. Los pasos dejaron de escucharse y sintió el peso de su rival cortar el aire mientras el filo de la espada, aparentemente también una gran espada, emitió ese sonido metálico que anunciaba la danza de la muerte.

Mr. Preacher embistió. El sonido del acero rugió emitiendo un sonido que alcanzó lo más profundo de ambos lados del túnel. Ninguno retrocedió, cayeron de pie mientras intentaban ganar terreno, pero la fuerza era la misma. Sintió el aliento caliente y salino en su rostro.

-Preacher –dijo la voz en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Quién eres? –respondió Preacher.

-No importa quién soy –emitió una cansada pero segura risa y escupió-. Esa espada que tienes, la deseo desde hace mucho.

-Pues entonces la tendrás –dijo Preacher.


End file.
